Black Widow Spider
by Sgt. Sock
Summary: MJ gets an upgrade.


**On a cold night, in the city, SiderMan looked at the goblin. Osbourne had him on the run.**

**"What's the matter Sidey? Too slow? I hope you like my upgrades." the Green Goblin said as he prepared to throw another bomb. Spidey had little time to react to the hurled object. He dodged as best he could but the blast caught up with him. He was hurled to the edge of the building.**

**"How's it feel, to be at the end of your rope, Peter? To finally be down to your last breathe, out of gas and about to fall to your doom? It hurts doesn't it? To know that Mary Jane and your daughter will be left without a husband and a father... You must hate me right now..." the Goblin began. **

**"I've always hated you Gobby." Parker said.**

**"Yes, well, now you have much more reason to. Your wife and daughter left alone without a home or a speck of hope..." He finished.**

**"Don't you dare touch my family, you moster. Kill me if you must but don't even go near them-" Peter began.**

**"Or they'll fight back!" a voice came along with a dark clad figure splitting the thick fog. A woman dressed in an suit much like Spidey's, except black with a white silhouete of spider on the back. The figure swung around by a web and kicked Goblin directly in the side of the head, knocking him off the building. The woman then pulled out a small pistol and shot goblin glider in its weak point... The foot pads. If you're wondering how this all came about, let's go back to the beginning, at Peter and MJ's apartment.**

**---**

**Peter came crawling in through the window, his Spidey suit torn and tattered. "Where have you been, Peter? I thought you just went to take care of a robbery!" MJ exclaimed as she saw the damage to his suit. "I did, but it was a trap. Green goblin ambushed me. He has some new supplier with even greater firepower. I couldn't handle him so I had too flee." Peter said as he limped to the couch and sat down, while MJ began to tend to his wounds.**

**Thier seven year old daughter Lisa came in the room. Too young to understand what Peter did, she often wondered why daddy came home like that. "Mommy I can't sleep." she said innocently. Mary Jane took her back to her room and tucked her back into bed. Peter wondered to himself how much longer he could do this. He couldn't keep putting his family in danger by being associated with a wanted man who was wanted by the wrong people for the wrong reasons. He just didn't think he could do that anymore.**

**MJ came back in and sat down next to him. "What's wrong peter?" She asked. Peter was obviously distressed. "I don't know. I may have to give storm or Professor X a call and let them know about this situation. Goblin's just been out of control lately and I can't handle him alone." he replied. MJ had noticed this lately and was already beginning to form a plan...**

**She arrived the next morning at Dr. Connors' lab. She entered and was greeted warmly. "Mary Jane, so good to see you! What brings you to my lab this morning?" He asked.**

**"I had an experiment for you. I need you to duplicate the results that Peter had when he was bitten by that Spider." MJ said. Dr Connors was stunned. "Well, I'm not sure if I can, it might not be that easy." He replied. **

**"Please, if there is any way to do it, I want you to try." MJ said. He could see the look of desperation in her eyes. "Alright, but I can't garantee the same results." He told her.**

**He began working on the chemicals and formulas he would need. Soon he had created a concotion that would supposedly give her the spider like powers Peter posessed. She came in the next day for the procedure that Dr. Connors would have to perform. She drank the mixture. "It will take two to three days to take effect. MJ knew she needed it sooner. **

**The mixtures effects could already be seen by the first day after taking the concoction. She began to notice the ability to stick to things and by the next day she could easily climb a wall. She made herself a suit.**

**She went into Her and Peter's room and took out the webfluid and backup webshooters that he had. She duplicated the deign and built webshooters of her own, plus learned how to make the web fluid, all when Peter wasn't home. She knew he woulbn't like this so she kept it from him until the last minute possible.**

**Then came that close showdown between Peter and the Green Goblin. Afterwards she went over to him.**

**"Who are you?!" he asked, bewildered at the thought of a SpiderGirl. She took his had and helped him up.**

**"Just call me the Black Widow Spider." She replied as she removed her mask. She swayed her head slightly to let her hair down.**

**"MJ?! How did you... What did you... How?!" Peter said, overwhelemed.**

**"Stop rambling Peter. I had Dr. Connors do me a few favors." MJ said. She could see the look of confusion in his eyes still, but she knew that he wasn't really.**

**"I don't know, this is all so sudden... When did you do this? How?" Peter asked.**

**MJ began to explain to him how she had gone to Dr. Connors and asked him to recreate the powers that he had recieved. Peter soon began to calm down and think more rationally.**

**"You know I don't Approve of this. I don't want you risking your life alongside me. I don't know if I can do this anymore." he said.**

**"You know as well as I do that most of your enemies know who you are anyways and that even if you gave up that costume they would still hunt you. I want to be able to help you." MJ replied. **

**"Alright, but for now let's just go home." Pete replied. "Ok." MJ said as they slung of the building together towards their home.**

**THE END**


End file.
